Synopsis 41-50
Previous: Synopsis 31-40 Next: Synopsis 51-60 Infiltrating the Base Klaus uses a telephone on the base grounds to call in a request for admittance, pretending to have captured new extraterrestrials. Edge and company play along, handing their weapons over to Bacchus, who hides himself using optical camouflage. Klaus obtains permission to enter, and suddenly an entrance rises up from underground. The group heads into the facility. Imprisoned Armed soldiers escort the party into the underground base. As the group heads down a corridor, Klaus quietly instructs Edge to rescue Reimi and Meracle once he unlocks the doors. He also warns Edge that unlocking the doors will release all kinds of dangerous life forms into the base, but Edge confidently responds that it won´t be a problem. With that, the door to the party´s cell slams shut. The Rescue Plan, Underway the group is waiting in their cell when an alarm suddenly sounds throughout the base, and the lock on their cell door is released. Bacchus, once again visible, hands the others their weapons, and everyone exits out into the corridor. Meanwhile, soldiers who witnessed Klaus destroy the lock control panel beat him mercilessly. When they leave to deal with the escaped test subjects, Klaus pulls an ocarina from his pocket, thinking of Meracle even as he loses consciousness. A Cat-Girl? As Edge and company hurry through the base, a young girl resembling a cat bursts out from one of the holding cells. Though she runs away as soon as she notices them, the party realizes from Klaus´s description that the girl must be Meracle, so they quickly rush after her. Meracle in Danger Edge and company find Meracle at the far end of a holding cell, trapped by a gigantic beast. She nimbly dodges several attacks, but is quickly cornered. When the creature lunges at her once again, Edge jumps forward and blocks the attack; the rest of the party join him to stand against the beast and protect Meracle. A Lick of Friendship After disposing of the beast, each member of the party receives a lick on the forehead from Meracle-her way of giving thanks. When she detects Klaus´s scent, Meracle realizes the group must be friends with the professor; she then explains how she was captured and later mat Klaus herself. As thanks for saving her, Meracle offers to help the group rescue Reimi. Milla´s Plot Edge and company find the Calnus in a giant storage area. Suddenly they are confronted by soldiers, along with a woman who introduces herself as Milla Bachtein, the base´s chief director. Realizing that Edge and the others are from the future, Milla asks them for technological assistance to ensure a peaceful future. Edge knows all too well the wasteland Earth will become; trusting Milla´s words, he hands her the Calnus´s energy core. Milla promptly locks the group with Reimi in a nearby monitoring chamber, then starts up an experimental antimatter reactor. Countdown to Disaster Edge and the party are finally reunited with Reimi, but the antimatter reactor begins to overload. As researchers run frantically about, a clearly insane Milla looks lovingly on the reactor, talking to it as though it were her child. Edge watches, full of guilt, as the fabric of reality begins to twist and break down. Finally, he reluctantly makes the only decision he can: The group must escape from this doomed planet. Reunions and Partings Meracle hears the sound of an ocarina outside the monitoring chamber when suddenly an opening appears in the walls, leading out to a catwalk-and Klaus. Meracle rushes to him, but he only hands her the ocarina and quietly urges her to return to space. Meracle cries out as Klaus descends to talk to Milla, nut Edge and company drag her along with them in a rush to get to the Calnus. Below them, Klaus and Milla embrace as their figures vanish into the growing spatial distortion. Your Friends Are Here! The group makes it back to the Calnus, but Meracle hesitates, not wanting to leave behind Klaus, her only friend. But at Edge´s urging-"You have friends...right here!"-she jumps onboard at the last possible moment. Without its energy core, the Calnus is unable to escape the spatial distortion, but then Meracle remembers a pendant she received from Klaus; it turns out to hold a high-density exalithium crystal, containing more than enough power to boost the sip away from the dying world. The Calnus escapes in the nick of time, but Edge wallows in self-loathing, blaming himself for the destruction of Earth. Previous: Synopsis 31-40 Next: Synopsis 51-60 Category:Data Category:Synopsis